Aldebaran
by 43501
Summary: [REVISED 27.09.12] Prior to Kalas and co arriving at Diadem, a mildly homesick Lyude contemplates his place in the grand scheme of things, but is caught off-guard by a series of unexpected events. King Ladekahn/Lyude.


The night was calm, truly picturesque and stunning. A full moon shone brilliantly amidst the star sequined-sky, illuminating Castle Elnath like a stupendous pendant that the night sky wore with pride.

A gentle, cool breeze flooded into the redhead's room, bringing about a crisp, fresh smell. The wind told of many things. It carried the salty scent of the lesser celestial river, dancing across the lands and through the clouds, whispering the secrets of the cloud-bound land. Secrets long forgotten.

The young Ambassador, Lyude, leaned on the windowsill. The window was wide open, eagerly inviting the refreshing breeze. He stared off into the distance, beholding the glorious sight that was laid before him: Castle Elnath, backgrounded entreatingly by a beautiful night sky. Lyude could vaguely make out the dark red, shimmering clouds that slithered elegantly down the walls of the mighty castle.

He blinked, straightening his tie nervously. The Ambassador to Diadem, sent from the Empire, Lyude boarded in one of the spare rooms in Castle Elnath, graciously offered by the king himself. Lyude often left from Sheliak in his spare time, wandering nearby villages, but took a particular liking to Nashira. Nashira was dear to him: he spent majority of his free time finding out about the lives of the fisherman, listening to old tales, and generally basking in the relaxed atmosphere of the village.

Despite the gentle, practiced smile that always remained on his face, thoughts and harrowing memories nagged at his mind near constantly. Images of 'what could have been', reverberating, repeating themselves, filling him with deep regret, a hole in his heart that nothing ever seemed to fill.

Wherever he walked, be it Nashira, Sheliak, or any other village, there would always be those that wouldn't welcome him. The elderly, as a general rule, took one glance at his uniform and glared at him or backed away in fear, as if his uniform was a hideous reminder of the past. A terrible, inevitable reminder.

Breaking himself from the daydream, Lyude sighed heavily, feeling the gusts toy pleasingly with his silken, ruby-red hair, gently kissing his cheeks as if it were attempting to soothe him. He'd been here an entire year now, with no word from his siblings, and Almarde's letters often took long to reach him, with Diadem being a considerable distance away from Alfard, his beloved homeland.

Lyude's hand wandered across the surface of the nearby table, groping blindly for his wine glass. Having found it, he brought the crystal glass to his lips, delighting at its distinctive taste. It was a strong Merlot with a refined, sharp finish, but a delicate palate that offered a musky texture. Having finally realized that the glass of wine had actually been refilled, but not by him, he blinked for a moment in confusion.

"Good evening, dear Ambassador."

Lyude couldn't miss that soft, melodic voice. He peered meekly over his shoulder, beholding the sight that was, as he partially suspected, King Ladekahn. The king's elegance radiated throughout the room, his presence was strong, and a regal air surrounded him. Lyude studied him for a moment in the given light. As usual, King Ladekahn's white hair cascaded gently down his shoulders, like a gleaming angelic banner. He was not wearing his neckdress, nor his cape, but he wasn't entirely dressed-down either. The king's eyes were what stood out the most. They were gentle and kind with what could only be described as a youthful, boyish glimmer. His porcelain white skin was tinged a gentle silver, given off by full moon's light.

Indeed, he was the most beautiful sight Lyude had ever laid eyes on.

Coming out of his reverie, Lyude quickly set down his glass of wine and promptly bowed to the white king.

"Good evening, your highness... What do you need of me?" He asked.

"Relax, Lyude. I do not need you for anything. Can I not simply enjoy the sights with you?" The king said, a faint smile gracing his lips as he looked out towards his kingdom.

"... Of course, sire." Lyude replied, pouring King Ladekahn a glass of wine from the decanter with surprising dexterity.

"Thank you, Lyude." The King smiled vaguely, gently taking the crystal glass from Lyude, and bringing it to his lips, savoring its unique taste as Lyude had done moments earlier.

"Er... Sire, have you received word from Alfard yet?"

Ladekahn blinked for a moment, notably startled at the question. "I haven't. Suspicions are most certainly stirring, however. The Empire has yet to clarify the rumors I've been hearing."

"I see... relations between Diadem and the Empire have been good in recent years, I'm certain that the Empire doesn't want them to sour."

"It was most fortunate that your family name saved your life. Had your family name not been one of the most illustrious in Mintaka, you'd have been executed for treason and disobedience long ago." King Ladekahn thought aloud, frowning slightly.

Lyude nodded slowly, swallowing thickly. King Ladekahn sighed quietly, idly swirling the wine around in the wine glass.

For a brief moment, something appeared to catch his attention, and he nodded in the general direction of a particular star in the sky.

"It seems Aldebaran is visible tonight. Truly a splendid sight..."

"Hm?" Lyude turned, tipping his head up and scanning the star-sequined sky. "I don't see anything, your majesty."

The King peered over Lyude's shoulder, scanning the sky from his viewpoint. "Further over that way, the star that glows scarlet... that is Aldebaran, the eye of the bull."

Lyude, quite impressed with King Ladekahn's knowledge of the higher skies, eventually caught sight of the reddish star. Once found, however, he noted himself tense as the king pulled away from his shoulder, a few strands of his silken hair delicately tracing against his neck as he went. Shivering involuntarily, Lyude stared up at the shining entity, taking a few more sips of wine to accompany the beautiful sight.

"And if you trace your gaze to the beta star," the king continued, "you will find El Nath."

"El Nath? The namesake of the castle, sire?" Lyude asked, noting the older man smiling in his peripheral vision.

"Indeed. There's quite a tale behind that, you'll find."

"I wonder if Almarde can see it now." Lyude wondered aloud, instantly regretting it.

"Your foster nurse, if I remember correctly?" The king asked.

"... Yes, your highness."

There was a small silence as the young ambassador kept his head down, hiding his facial expression behind a curtain of his royal red locks.

King Ladekahn gently placed a free hand on Lyude's shoulder, in a comforting manner. "You miss her, don't you?"

A heavy sigh from Lyude doubled as a 'yes'. The king's eyes closed over as he delved deep into thought for a brief moment.

"... She's not so far away. She's watching the very same skies as you, Lyude." He said softly.

"I know, your majesty. I know." The redhead turned to Ladekahn, and for a brief moment, their gazes me, so different, but so alike. Lyude's deep red eyes, full of grief and regret, but also with emotion and artistic passion. King Ladekahn's narrow blue pools, wizened and hardened after years of hardship, yet still harboring a youthful glimmer. A meeting of wills, both of which accepted each others company.

"I've had to leave it all behind." Lyude started, "Everything. What's left of my family, my homeland, and my few friends in Alfard. Whatever future I had as a soldier in The Empire's Military, it's all gone now. Your majesty... If I had to leave tomorrow... would anyone notice my absence? Would I be missed?"

"Greatly so, Lyude."

Lyude blushed gently, but was unable to wipe that honest smile off his face.

"Lyude, if you were to leave tomorrow... I wouldn't be the only one to miss you. The people of Sheliak and Nashira would miss you, too. My country has accepted you wholeheartedly."

"I... I don't think I deserve that, but thank you, sire." Lyude said quietly, closing his eyes. "If such a thing was ever to happen to me, Aldebaran would always guide us, right?"

"Forever and always, my dear ambassador." The two looked into the sky in unison, gazing at the glowing red star, the red eye of the bull in the distance that would always watch over them, no matter where they were.

* * *

'Tomorrow' had come soon enough for Lyude.

Just moments ago he had been standing at the back of a small unit sent from the Empire, quivering at the very thought of what was about to happen. A whole army of Imperial Soldiers had appeared quite suddenly and ruthlessly stormed the entire castle, leaving beautiful Elnath in shambles. His mind tuned out completely, cutting out the demands and 'discussion' exchanged between the unit and Diadem's knights.

He saw King Ladekahn, purposefully walking forward, slightly wary and commanding the unit to hold fire. Lyude's scarlet eyes widened as he finally came to terms with what would follow next.

Time seemed to extend just for that one, painful second. The king gasped raggedly as the bullet fired toward him broke effortlessly through his armor and pierced the side of his abdomen, the wound creating a small, crimson shower, slowly seeping and staining his robes. He collapsed onto his knees in agony for a moment, clutching the wound in futile attempt to slow the bleeding, before he composed himself enough to look up towards the commander of the unit and the dark-skinned, masked assassin who had fired the gun. His eyes, normally calm and level, now flashed with hatred. A storm brewing inside them.

Lyude watched the white king as he knelt before the unit, his lifeblood now pooling around his knees.

It was at this very moment that Lyude decided that nothing mattered anymore. Nothing fucking mattered.

"S-Stop!" He yelled, "The king came out alone as promised! Why did you shoot!" His voice rang out through the air, his rage was evident.

Lyude slowly straightened himself, narrowing his eyes to slits in fury as his commander scolded him for his 'ignorance'. Images flashed in Lyude's mind, only days ago when this same commander had met him in secret in Sheliak and accused King Ladekahn of plotting a secret attack against the empire. He felt guilty for letting this happen. He could have stopped this, he thought, but he was too afraid...

Lyude turned to the King, and saw that he had gotten to his feet.

"Damn you! Is this the way of your empire! The way of your emperor, Geldoblame?"

The king's gaze turned upon Lyude who was standing at the front of the unit, wide-eyed and visibly on the verge of tears. The look in Ladekahn's eyes was clear to him: 'Why would you let them do this to me?'

"Shoot him!" The commander ordered the dark-skinned assassin. "Put him out of his misery!"

"You got it." She replied, a sly smile playing at her lips.

"NO-!" Was all Lyude could manage as the trigger was pulled for a second time, once more bringing Diadem's king to his knees.

The commander turned to the assassin, slightly annoyed. "You... You're missing his vitals on purpose, aren't you?"

"The man is spewing out his last words." She replied. "Might as well grant him a little glory. So, where does His Lordship want to be shot next?"

"You..." Lyude grit his teeth, balling his hands to fists, desperately suppressing the urge to wring her neck on the spot.

"Tell me... where?"

In the heat of the moment, Lyude pulled out the magnus that contained his sonic rifle, summoning it into his hand. The beautiful brass instrument unfolded before him in a flash of gold and he quickly loaded several attack magnus, facing the unit with his weapon drawn. He wouldn't let them get away with this.

As if his prayers were answered, three people – the three travelers that Lyude had met in Nashira less than a few days ago – had flown down beside him, drawing their fiercest weapons. Kalas. Gibari. Xelha.

Lyude gave them all a sideways glance, nodding in thanks and gripping his rifle.

Kalas and the dark-skinned assassin exchanged speech - it was almost as if they had met before.

"Ambassador Lyude!" The commander yelled. "You dare to defy the Emperor? To threaten your own people? To think that you'd stoop so low... You're finished... traitor!"

"Call me what you will, but I stand only for justice!" Lyude yelled back, a great sense of achievement flooding into him in an instant.

"Godforsaken fool. You seem to fit in quite well with the scum of this nation. We'll be more than happy to take you out with the rest of the garbage. Proceed."

"As you wish." The assassin said, activating her jet boots and flying up to the top of the imperial beetle, taking the pilot controls into her hands. "Ready to die? Hope you enjoy your trip to hell!"

Baring his teeth, Lyude fired repeatedly at the beetle, with the blue-haired boy and the large fisherman assisting him. He strategized, pulling out different combinations of magnus and loading them into the sonic rifle. A thin film of sweat burdened his forehead as he repeatedly told himself this was the right thing to do.

The cannons of the iron beetle were glowing faintly, and Lyude knew that this normally preceded a particularly strong cannon attack. He pulled out another magnus from his pocket, and saw what it was. Lady luck appeared to be on his side.

Concerto.

He inserted the magnus into the slot, set his feet apart for balance, gripped the rifle with both hands, and pulled on the trigger, sending hundreds of flaming orbs of light hurtling towards the target.

The assassin's eyes widened in surprise under the barrage of light. The beetle beneath her, smoking and barely able to keep its balance, inched sideways. She couldn't stop it no matter what she did. At the very last second, she activated her jetboots and propelled herself into the air, watching below her as the iron beetle plummeted into the abyss, never to be seen again.

"Damn! You'll be sorry for this!"

As if that was a command, The commander ordered the rest of the unit to retreat. They fled in every direction, Kalas wanted to go after them, but he had been stopped by Gibari.

"Nevermind them... let em' go, kid. Follow me."

* * *

The beautiful king looked a mess. The knights had carried him back in and laid him out on the floor of the throne room for lack of a safer place to put him at this point in time - it was something of an indignity, but a necessity. His left hand was saturated with blood. The water that covered the floor of the throne room seeped into the fabric of his clothes, and his hair was was tangled and dripping. His breathing was labored.

"Lyude... Where are you?" He said, in too much pain to sit upright. He needed to know that Lyude was close by.

He heard rustling as Lyude knelt beside him, very subtly extending his hand, touching the King's hand with his fingertips to let him know he was there. "I'm here, sire."

"Your homeland... you lost it on our account. I'm so sorry." King Ladekahn said, swallowing thickly.

"No, Sire. It was by my own will. It is I who must ask for forgiveness, for what my people have done." Lyude sighed, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt. "I can't believe the horror, the recklessness..."

"You need not feel responsible for what the Empire has done." The king assured Lyude. "It's something beyond your control. Ah... Hello Gibari, it's certainly been a while. You came just in time. Are these your friends? You saved us from disaster. I'm truly thankful."

A very faint smile played on the corners of Gibari's lips, relieving memories from a long time ago. "We are honored, My Lord. If only we could have come earlier..."

Before Gibari could finish his sentence or receive a reply, Xelha knelt down beside the king and almost feverishly asked him an assortment of odd questions. Lyude listened in, amazed by what he was hearing. Xelha spoke of prophecies and Gods of old, of knowing what the empire was plotting. The king's expression grew more and more concerned with every coming word, everyone listening intently.

Sighing and pursing his lips, Ladekahn instructed the travelers to go and make sure the Shrine of the Winds was safe and secure. Everyone agreed to it.

"Wait." Lyude said, glancing up at the travelers. "If at all possible, I'd like to accompany you. I can't bear sitting here doing nothing."

"Thanks. We'll need all the help we can get. There's no telling what we'll be up against." Gibari replied.

"There's a hidden passageway behind the right column, there. It leads to an exit behind the castle." Ladekahn informed the travelers, in a hushed tone.

"Thank you, My Lord." Said Gibari. "I'll secure the Shrine. It shouldn't take long. I'm counting on you all to defend the castle! Protect our King at all costs." He said to all the knights.

"We'll keep things safe here, Gibari. You and your friends take care." The head guard assured him.

On that note, the guards carefully helped the king to his feet and led him towards his bedroom to have fresh bandages applied. The travelers nodded to him, turned heel, and set out to the Shrine of the Winds.

* * *

Lyude couldn't believe what just happened.

In the dark of the room, he loosened his tie and slid it off effortlessly, throwing it onto a chair, and then his jacket, and then his shirt. As he expertly tore off every article of his uniform, casting it aside with uncharacteristic untidiness, he recalled every last event of the day. The peaceful night before. The attack around midday. And worst of all, the events of the wind shrine.

One minute he had been fighting the guardian with all of his might, and the next, he blacked out and lost all consciousness, only to wake up in his room in Castle Elnath, sprawled out on the bed. He was told that he had been hypnotized into handing the end magnus to the empire. Apparently, Gibari had carried him all the way back to Sheliak.

Lyude tossed the last article of clothing onto the chair and ran his hands down his sides, feeling his own warm, exposed skin beneath his palms. He exhaled, feeling the cool breeze on his bare body. It was the only thing likely to relax him at this point.

He dressed into his nightrobes and sat on the bed, knees tucked into his chest. He felt as though everything was his fault. Not standing up to his commander sooner, not telling the king about the empire's plans, not standing up for what he believed in - even for handing the magnus over to the empire, even though he recognized that as beyond his control. The empire that was once his home now stood as a daunting memory of every last mistake he had ever made.

At that moment, the door creaked open, and closed once more. There was no knock, so naturally Lyude assumed it was Ladekahn. The king walked over to him, and Lyude scooted over to give him room on the bed.

He didn't even attempt to make small talk. The first thing the king said to him was; "It's not your fault, none of it."

Lyude was unconvinced. "That's not true, it is my fault. All of it could have been prevented. None of this would have happened! It was all my doing!"

Ladekahn was genuinely taken aback by the sudden vitriol in his voice. Noticing this, Lyude drew in a deep breath to steady himself and continued,

"I need to take responsibility. It's the only way."

By some cruel, subconscious device, Lyude's attention gravitated toward the king's abdomen. He caught sight of the outline of bandages beneath Ladekahn's bedclothes.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Lyude averted his gaze and allowed the warm tears to drip silently down his cheeks, biting his lip in attempt to mitigate the telltale wavering of his breath.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Lyude. Let us just be thankful that no lives were taken."

"Yes." Lyude replied quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

"I can only tell you that I don't blame you for anything that transpired today. If you feel that you need to take responsibility, then you may be interested to know that your new friends wish for you to accompany them to Anuenue."

"Oh. I don't kn-know whether that's a good idea."

"Lyude?" King Ladekahn's tone shifted in an instant, and he leaned forward, attempting to steal a look at the younger man's face.

"Your highness?"

His stutter had betrayed him: the boy was in tears. "Please look at me when you talk to me."

Obeying, Lyude turned his head, conscious of the tears that streaked his face. Moved with compassion for the young ambassador, the king squarely placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You are much too hard on yourself. Please, if you meant what you said before about not being able to sit idly by, go with Kalas and his friends. I believe in you."

With that, something unexpected occurred: King Ladekahn moved in and planted a soft kiss on Lyude's forehead.

Just that minuscule show of affection made Lyude feel as though his heart had stopped momentarily. His mouth fell agape as he processed what had just happened. A perplexing mixture of adoration, confusion and relief washed over him: he cared. This man - Diadem's king, one of the most prominent people in the world - believed in him, with absolute sincerity. But did it also mean something more? Was this wildly inappropriate conduct between a king and one of his ambassadors? Why was he overwhelmed with the desire to return the gesture? Was his adoration more than simply that?

The king gave Lyude an easy smile, dissolving the tension and Lyude's apprehension in an instant. "I'll miss you, you know."

"I'll miss you too, your majesty."

As Aldebaran glowed in the distance, no longer washed out by the light of the moon, Lyude knelt level beside King Ladekahn, clasping his cheeks in his hands. He was about to do something wildly inappropriate.


End file.
